gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Worth What?
"Across America, everybody's talking about what is worth. Welcome to the show that puts money in your pocket, if you can answer that very question. No other show on television brings over 50 million dollars of extraordinary items into your living room each night. Real people, Big Money, with Cedric the Entertainer. The game is simple, all you have to know is..." Cedric: "IT'S... WORTH... WHAT?" Cedric: "Our warehouse is filled with treasures worth over 50 million dollars. Tonight, you'll see an endless amount of unique valuables from a prehistoric skeleton, to one of the world's most expensive cars, to shoes worn by Oprah Winfrey. Everything here will have our contestants and all of America asking one question, which is... It's Worth What?." It's Worth What? was a short-lived prietime game show in which a team determines the prices of expensive antiques and luxury items, with a top prize of $1,000,000. Rules The team plays different rounds, each involving the prices of luxury items & antiques. A successful round places money in their bank: 7-Round Game Round 7: $30,000 Round 6: $20,000 Round 5: $20,000 Round 4: $10,000 Round 3: $10,000 Round 2: $5,000 Round 1: $5,000 6-Round Game Round 6: $30,000 Round 5: $30,000 Round 4: $15,000 Round 3: $15,000 Round 2: $5,000 Round 1: $5,000 Unlike most game shows offering big money, a wrong answer doesn't end the game. Rounds What's Worth More: Two items are presented, and the team has to determine which is more. Truth Be Sold: An item is shown, and two stories about it are read. The team must pick the true story. Are You Buying It?: Three items are presented, and the team has to determine which is the most valuable. Property Line: Three pieces of real estate are shown, one of which is an exact value. The team must determine the exact value property, and the ones that go above & below it. Out Of The Closet: Three pairs of clothing are presented. After selecting what they believe is the most expensive of each pair, the values are revealed. If the team selected the three most expensive items, they win. Time Is Money: Three items from three centuries are shown, and the team has to determine which is the most valuable. Celebrity Inflation: Three items sold at auction that were connected to celebrities are displayed, and the team must match the item to the celebrity. Sticker Shock: An item is presented, along with two prices. The team must pick the right price. Who Buys That?: Three items are shown, and the team has to determine which is the most valuable. Appreciate Me: An item is presented, along with three prices, one of which is the current price of the item as per inflation. The team must pick the right price. Nice Pair: Two items are presented, along with four prices, one of which is the combined price of both items. The team must pick the right price. Money Doesn't Grow On Trees: Three backyard items are shown, and the team has to determine which is the most valuable. Better With Age: An item is presented, and the team must determine whether it's worth more now, or when it first came out. Billionaire Toys Club: Three items are presented, and the team must place them in order from least to most expensive. Sweet-Art Deal: Three pieces of art are shown, along with three prices. The team must match the prices to the right pieces of art. Break The Bank: Four items are presented, and the team has to pick the two that total a given amount. Money Round: Three items are displayed. Using a "tickertape", the team must match the items to the right prices. Final Round (It's Worth More) In the final round, the team can win up to ten times their current winnings. Eight items are displayed, and the team must select the four most expensive items. The team can arrange them in any order, but once an order is decided, it cannot be changed. The items are grouped into four pairings, and if the selected item is worth more than the other item in that group, the team stays alive. The next two pairings double the current earnings, and being correct on all four pairings earns the team ten times their winnings, up to $1,000,000. They can stop and keep the money, because an incorrect guess leaves them with a quarter of their current earnings (25%) and the game is over. Inventors Roy Bank & Lara Spencer Lara co-created & produced due to her love of bargaining and salvaging junk. Catchphrases "It's Worth WHAAAAT?" - Cedric The Entertainer "Are you sure?" - Cedric The Entertainer "Are you sure-sure?" - Cedric The Entertainer "It's time to find out whether your gonna bank it or bust it!" - Cedric The Entertainer "If you wanted to get everything right, the board should've been like this!" - Cedric the Entertainer Link Official Site Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Decision Making Category:Lifestyle Category:Big Prize Category:Gambling Category:NBC shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Merv Griffin Entertainment Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2011 premieres Category:2011 endings